The Beginning of the End Part II
by Dragon Huntress
Summary: The Long awaited sequial to my first shot at a Treasure Planet Stroy The Beginning of the End. I hope you all enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning of the End: Part II

Chapter I

Delbert had decided to take Amelia to a nice restaurant in the middle of town. It served Monressor specialties that Delbert was sure Amelia would love. He was dressed in a black three piece suit wih a dark blue tie.

Amelia had dressed in a dark blue calf length dress covered in sequiens. Elisa and Sarah had gone out earlier in the day to help Amelia pick the dress out.

When Amelia and Delbert Got to the restaurant they were immedietly shown to their table. "This is lovely Delbert," Amelia said looking arround.

"I'm glad you like it Amelia," Delbert replied smiling. Then a waiter came to take their orders. "So when will you be able to start repairs on the '_Legacy'_?

"In a week," Amelia replied "The doctor says I'm not alloud to work until my ribs are healed."

"Yes and when they are healed you'll be back on the '_Legacy'_ making repairs and plotting out your next adventure." Delbert said.

"And you'll be on board with me, navagating us arround solarstorms, exploding planets, and Supernova's turned blackholes," Amelia remarked as their food came.

As they ate they talked about everything and anything that came to mind. And when dinner was over Delbert took Amelia to the middle of the town square for a show that the North Montressor Preformers were putting on. It was a retelling of the ledgend of how the spacer's rose came about.

Amelia and Delbert date ended ith the end of the play and the fireworks of that followed. When they got back to the manor everyone was asleep. Elisa had actually fallen asleep while reading a book on the Sygness Cross galaxcy.

"Tonight was wonderful Delbert," Amelia said outside her bedroom door.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Delbert replied, then he gave her a quick kiss and hi-taled it into his room down the room.

(line Break)

One week later Amelia went to Cresentia Spaceport with Elisa, where Dr. Higgs announced she was fit for duity once more. "Finally!" Amelia exclaimed "She's been prowling arround the manor like a captured Candarian Zap-wing."

Dr. Higgs just laughed and said "Well now you can start repairs on your beloved ship. "

"Thank-you Dr. Higgs," Amelia said as she got up off the examination table, she shook the Doctor's hand then left the building with Elisa close Behind.

"I'm going to go to the academy and see about getting the _'Legacy'_ repaired," Amelia said.

"Allright I'm going to visit a friend of mine. I'll see you back on Montressor by seven?" Elisa replied.

"That sounds about right," Amelia replied as they parted. Before heading to the academy Amelia went to the '_Legacy' _where she picked up a few of her more personal items. Like her extra uniforms, Arrow's hat, and the last birthday gift Arrow had given her before his final voyage. It was a book on that contained pictuers and descriptions of the pranks and acomplishments they had made while in the Academy. She took these things to her flat just a couple of blocks from the '_Legacy'_

(line break)

When Amelia arrived at the academy she was greated by one of her old professors, Professor Alfonzo de Blankenshp. "Amelia Smollett what are you doing here?" Alfonzo said surprised.

"Hello Professor," Amelia replied "I need repairs done on the '_Legacy_' ."

"Yes I saw the ship in the docks last week. What happened to her?" Alfonzo asked.

"A star went supernova, devolved into a black hole, then my crew mutinied and then we just narrowly escaped a planets explosion," Amelia replied.

"Why have you waited so long to have her repaired?" Alfonzo asked interested.

"During the mutany the financer, the cabbin boy, and myself were shot at in our long boat. The blasted thing crashed and I sustained several cracked ribs," Amelia replied "My Doctor just cleared me fit for duity."

"I'm glad your feeling better Amelia," Alfonzo "but for now I must be going. The people of the Sygness cross are trying to cause trouble and we are trying to cause trouble and we are trying to get a peace deligation together."

"Lets hope a piece delegation will settle the Sygness cross people," Amelia replied "well I'll see you later, but for now I have a battered ship to repair,"

Alfonzo and Amelia parted, and Amelia made her way to the academys ship repair office. The place where all the academy bough ships were repaired. The _'Legacy' _ was put under Amelia's authority when she graduated from the academy.

"Ah, Captain Amelia how nice of you to drop by," Ship builder Stephen Zark said when Amelia entered his office.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Zark," Amelia replied. "Though I'm afraid I haven't come down for a chat. You see on my last voyage the _'Legacy'_ got banged up and I was hoping you could fix her up for me."

"Show me where she's docked and I'll see what I can do," Stephen replied.

"She's a bit more than banged up. Don't you think?" Stephen said, shocked at the state of the '_Legacy'. _"What happened to her?"

Amelia told him what happened to her precious ship as they walked on board and down to the Longboat bay. "Sounds like you had quite an eventful voyage," Stephen said.

"Yes it was on in a million and I don't wish to repeat it," Amelia replied. She then proceded to Stephen the damage the rest of the ship sustained.

"It should take about a month to repair all this," Stephen said "Until then I have some paperwork for you to do. To make sure you approve of what's being done to your ship."

"Then let's get started. I hate being confined to land," Amelia replied.

(line break)

When Amelia returned to Delbert's mansion she started packing up all of her things. Now that she no longer needed to remain with Elisa she had every intention of returning to her own home. Elisa had returned about an hour before Amelia and had started to help Sarah with dinner. Jim had taken off down to the stable (where Delbert houses Delilah) to start building another solar surfer. And Delbert was holled up in his study organizing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Curious Amelia went downstairs. At the door was a messaenger from the Academy with a letter for Jim. Sarah took it and thanked the Messenger, then she went outside to give the letter to Jim. About a minute later Jim came in with the biggest frin on his face. "I've been accepted," He said. "They want me to join. Said they could use someone with a sharp mind."

"Congradulations Mr. Hawkins," Amelia said "When do you leave?"

"In two day's," Jim replied. "Oh and Captain thankyou for sending in that letter of recomendeation."

"Your welcome," Amelia replied.

"This calls for a celibration," Elisa said "Amelia why don't you make your famous Zerolian Cake."

"Allright I'll make it," Amelia replied and she went into the kitchen to make the dish.

(line break)

Yes It's finally here, the second part to the Beginning of the end. I hope you all like it. I finally got '_treasue Planet_' as a late christmas gift.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyof the characters from the movie I do however own any characters you do not recognize from the movie. Ttyl.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning of the End pt. II

Chapter II

Two months later and Amelia was looking over the newly repaired '_Legacy'_. The torn solar sails had been replaced, the holes in the dock repaired, a window for Amelia's cabin re-fitted, and new longboats stored in the longboat bay. The only things missing were the first mate, crew, and bumbling astrophysics/navigator named Dr. Delbert Doppler.

Speaking of Delbert, he had taken Amelia on many more dates, where they talked about everything from the repairs on the _'Legacy' _to the mounting political unrest of the people in the Sygness cross. They also talked about Jim's induction into the interstellar Academy. Surprisingly he had not gotten into trouble, but was at the top of his classes.

Thinking about the Academy caused Amelia to think of the first mate they were to send her. A recent graduate named Miss. Cassandra Whitmore, a young human girl. She had black hair cut to her shoulders with bangs in the front, cold green eyes, and a fire in her that Amelia had never seen in anyone before. Cassandra stood at five foot ten, but for all her height she weighed no more than 100lbs. though reports stated she ate almost as much as two growing boys.

Amelia was intrigued by this new first mate and looked forward to working with her. She wanted to see how she handled a dozen and a half rowdy crew members. Though she could never replace Arrow, Cassie (as she preferred to be called) would make a fine first mate.

Later that Day Amelia found herself standing at attention in front of the board members of the Interstellar Academy. The Board was a group of five people who oversee and manage the more complex aspects of the Academy, they also act as advisors to the Empress.

"Captain Amelia Smollett, do you know why you are here?" The head of the board, Jessup Gibbs asked.

"No Sir. I do not," Amelia replied.

"You are aware of the current situation with the Sygness Cross, are you not?" The second member of the board, Higgins Pickering asked.

"Yes Sir I am," Amelia replied.

"Very good," Jessup Gibbs said.

"We would like you to ferry the peace delegation to Sygness Cross and stay there until their business is complete," Higgins Pickering explained.

"I'd be honored to accept such an assignment," Amelia said. "When will I be required to leave?"

"You leave in one week," Jessup Gibbs replied. "We are also sending five of our top student's with you, so they may gather some practical experience."

"Aye, Aye Sir," Amelia replied saluting the Board.

"You are dismissed, the five students shall be sent to your ship tomorrow so they can get used to their duties," the third board member, Eliza Hampstead said, and with that Amelia left to go prepare.

(Line break)

Jim was sleeping in bed when his best friend, Jake Sinwhore woke him up by jumping on him. "Hey Jim wake up, it's time for breakfast!" the teen yelled excitedly.

"Get off!" Jim replied, his face buried in his pillow.

"No way man, come on Board member Higgins Pickering is going to announce who's going on that expedition to the Sygness Cross with that peace delegation," Jake replied.

"Okay, Okay I'm up, I'm up," Jim replied "Just quit jumping on me!"

After Jim was dressed in his school uniform they both went down to the Great hall where all the cadets ate all their meals. Board member Higgins Pickering was already there, digging into his own breakfast. Jim and Jake went to get their own breakfasts before Higgins stood to announce his news.

"As you all know, the peace delegation shall be leaving with in the week for the Sygness Cross. And the five students who were picked for this are five of our best and brightest," Higgins said. "And they are James Hawkins, Jake Sinwhore, Katrina Mandan, Forksworth Hogmead, and Rebecca Shnoker."

At this many people started to cheer for their friends, and Higgins had to wait for five full minutes until everyone stopped cheering, then he continued. "You five students are to pack your bags straight away and meet me in the entrance hall tomorrow morning at ten o'clock." And with that said, Higgins left.

"Oh my god, can you believe it Jim?" Jake asked.

"Well we are the best in our classes," Jim replied. "Come on let's go start packing."

"Okay," Jake said. "Are you going to bring Morph along?"

"Yep, he hate's being confined to our room all the time," Jim replied.

(line break)

Amelia went to Delbert's mansion later that same day to tell Delbert about their first assignment. "Oh, Amelia how nice to see you again," Sarah said from the door.

"It's nice to see you too, Sarah," Amelia replied.

"Please come in," Sarah said,

"Thank you," Amelia replied. "Would you happen to know where Delbert is? We've gotten our first assignment."

"He's in his study, trying I believe to put together a book of maps for this galaxcy," Sarah explained.

"Thank you," Amelia said then she made her way towards Delbert's study. When she got there Amelia knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called.

"Good morning Delbert," Amelia said as she entered, then she shut the door behind her.

"Amelia what a surprise," Delbert said rising from his chair to go meet his girlfriend, he gave her a kiss then led her to a chair to sit down in. "So any special reason you're here, or did you just come by to spend time with me?"

"A little of both," Amelia replied. "We've gotten our first assignment."

"Where?" Delbert asked.

"Our orders are to ferry the peace delegation to the Sygness Cross and stay there until their business is complete," Amelia replied. "We also have the pleasure of hosting five of the best student's from the Academy."

"Perfect," Delbert said. "Any chance this will be less dangerous than our disastrous voyage to Treasure Planet?"

"I hope so," Amelia replied. "I don't believe we could live through another voyage like that of Treasure Planet."

"I agree," Delbert replied. "When do we leave?"

"At the end of the week," Amelia replied. "They are sending the student's from the Academy tomorrow morning."

"Well then I shall start packing at once," Delbert said. "It is after all cold in the Sygness Cross this time of year."

"Yes but if you pack any of those awful suits like you did on the Treasure Planet Voyage I shall be cross," Amelia said in mock seriousness.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" Delbert replied saluting her sloppily.

"We're going to have to work on your Salute's," Amelia said laughing as Delbert dropped his hand.

"Would you care to join me for one last Date on Montressor before we both leave for the '_Legacy' _tomorrow?" Delbert asked.

"Yes Dinner would be lovely," Amelia replied. "Where to this time?"

"That my love is a surprise," Delbert replied smirking.

(Line Break)

The next day both Amelia and Delbert were settled onboard the Legacy waiting for the student's to arrive. Delbert was dressed in a smart blue uniform just like Arrows. "When do you suppose they shall arrive?" Delbert asked.

"They should be here any minute now." Amelia replied, also dressed smartly in her own uniform. "I wonder if young Mr. Hawkins will be with these students?"

"It's possible, he did say he was at the top of his classes," Delbert replied. "What about your first mate the Academy was supposed to send?"

"She sent a telegram to me yesterday, she has some business to finish with family on Plapator you know that small planet just north of the spaceport, she's coming onboard sometime tomorrow," Amelia replied, and I've been informed a crew has already been selected for us."

"At least we don't have that to worry about," Delbert replied grateful.

"Yes, I don't want a repeat of Treasure Planet," Amelia said. "That would be the last thing we need on this voyage, a mutiny. Do you realize how disastrous that would be politically?"

"Oh, I can imagine," Delbert replied. "Look here they come."

"Finally," Amelia said. "Well let's get this show on the road." Amelia said just as the two carriages pulled up in front of the ship. Higgins led the group dressed in his blue uniform, the cadets following behind him; there were three boys and two girls. Amelia and Delbert immediately spotted Jim Hawkins standing in the back of the line staring up at the ship he had left less than four months ago.

"Captain Amelia Smollett, may I present to you the five cadets you have so generously agreed to host on this voyage," Higgins said.

"Yes sir," Amelia replied.

"Very well, fist we have Cadet James Hawkins, Cadet Forksworth Hogmead, Katrina Mandan, Rebecca shnoker, and Jake Sinwhore. I leave them in your capable hands." Higgins said then he left the Cadets with Amelia and Delbert.

"Mr. Hawkins, welcome back," Amelia said smirking.

"It's great to be back Captain," Jim replied saluting her.

"I trust you still know your way around the ship?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Jim replied.

"Good, show your class mates about the ship and get them settled below," Amelia ordered.

"Aye, aye, Ma'am," Jim said leading the others down below with their sea bags, just as Morph escaped his pocket and flew towards Amelia and Delbert.

"Hello Morph," Amelia said as the little pink blob stopped in front of her.

"Hello! Hello!" Morph cried in his squeaky little voice.

"Jim was allowed to bring Morph along with him?" Delbert asked.

"It seems so," Amelia said. "Now Morph return below and keep an eye on Mr. Hawkins," Morph saluted Amelia and flew off towards the retreating form of Rebecca Sinwhore.

(Line Break)

Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you all enjoyed it. And thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter and my last story. I hope to have more for you soon, TTYL.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning of the end Part II

Chapter III

The day after the Cadets came aboard the ship, Cassandra Whitmore arrived onboard the 'Legacy' her sea bag thrown over her shoulder and dressed smartly in her blue navel uniform. Cassandra walked up the gangplank where she was greeted by cadet Forksworth. "Please state your business Ma'am." Forksworth said blocking the way onto the ship.

"I'm Cassandra Whitmore here to serve as first mate to Captain Amelia Smollet of the 'R.L.S. Legacy'," Cassandra replied.

"Of course first mate Whitmore," Forksworth said, "Please stays here and I'll get the Captain."

"Sure," Cassandra replied. And with that Forksworth went to get Amelia out of her cabin. A few minutes later Cassandra was standing at attention in front of Amelia's desk.

"Miss. Whitmore, welcome aboard," Amelia said. "Now may I ask why you did not report yesterday?"

"You may captain," Cassandra replied "I had to attend a funeral for my great Aunt Selda."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Amelia replied. "Do you feel ready to do your duties?"

"Yes Ma'am," Cassandra replied. "I believe I am ready to do my duties, with your permission of course."

"I admire your spirit," Amelia said, "That will help you during your time aboard this vessel, if I am not mistaken most of the people under your command will be unruly and hormone driven."

Cassandra smiled "You make them sound like my younger brothers," she said.

"You have a brother?" Amelia asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Cassandra said "I have two younger brothers."

"I bet you have lots of fun when you go home to visit," Amelia said. "I know I did, my brother's a pain."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Enter," Amelia said. Jim opened the door and snapped to attention.

"Captain, your new crew members have arrived," Jim said. "What are your orders Ma'am?"

"Have them stow their gear in the crew's quarters and reassemble up on deck," Amelia replied. Jim snapped a salute, and left Amelia's cabin.

"Well duty calls," Amelia said. "I'll show you too your cabin, please follow me." With that, Amelia got up from her desk and led Cassandra through a door in the wall of the Cabin. "This door connects our rooms, along with the navigator's cabin. I had it remodeled this way in case of an emergency." Amelia explained.

"Very sensible Ma'am," Cassandra said. "May I have your permission to stow my things then get to work?"

"Permission Granted," Amelia replied, "Make sure all your gear is stowed away, and everything is in order."

"Yes Ma'am," Cassandra replied. And with that Amelia left the room to overlook her new crewmembers. They were a rowdy bunch, but they looked presentable. Most were male, and Cassandra could only make out two or three girls among them. Then out of the doorway leading to the galley, Cassandra saw a Canadid. He was tall, wearing the blue navel uniform of a navigator. Cassandra looked on amused until he disappeared over her head up to the bridge where the navigational equipment was. "This is going to be so much fun," Cassie said sarcastically as she opened her sea bag to unpack her few belongings.

(Line break)

Amelia looked over the crew the academy had sent her. Most of them were graduates only a couple of years out of training. Many of the crew were either Canadid's, Humans, Felids, or Stone people like Mr. Arrow. "Welcome aboard the _'R.L.S. Legacy' _ your home until further notice. I am your Captain, while onboard you will address me as either 'Captain, or Ma'am' is that clear?" Amelia asked. In return she got a "Yes Ma'am" from the crew. "Excellent," now who here was assigned as the cook?"

A large Human stepped forward. "I was Captain," he said. "My name's Joseph Heporne."

"Very good Mr. Heporne," Amelia said, "I will have one of the cabin boys show you to the galley after you have signed the ships log. Now as for the rest of you, once you have signed in on the ships logs you will be placed on the duty roster. Until then put up your hammocks and secure your luggage, I'll not have the crews quarters be a disaster area. We leave tomorrow afternoon, after the delegates arrive here."

With that said Amelia went back into her quarters where she was greeted by a knock at the door connecting her cabin to Delbert's. "Come in," Amelia said sitting down on her bunk.

"I saw the new crew," Delbert said sitting down next to her, "They all look like a bunch of kids."

"They are kids," Amelia replied, "Many of them can't be more than nineteen or twenty."

"So when do the delegates arrive?" Delbert asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Amelia replied.

"So we leave tomorrow afternoon right?" Delbert asked hugging Amelia by the shoulders.

"Yes," Amelia replied, leaning into Delbert's hold. "Did you plot our course to the Signess Cross?"

"Yes it's all planned out," Delbert replied. "How does this crew look to you?"

"Well at any rate it's much better than the crew you picked out," Amelia relied a smile on her face.

"Are you going to hold that over my head for the rest of my life?" Delbert asked.

"Definitely," Amelia replied. "That was one of the worst crew's I've ever had to command. However they did work well together. And Silver was an abnormally good cook."

"Yes, the only thing I didn't like was his Bonza beast stew," Delbert said, "Not when it has eyes, in it."

Amelia started laughing "You got stew with an eye still in it?!" She exclaimed still laughing.

"Come on it's not that funny," Delbert said his ears drooping a bit.

"Yes it is Delbert, and you know it," Amelia replied as she stopped laughing, then she leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know this will probably be one of the only times we get alone together like this until we reach the Signess Cross."

"Why do you say that?" Delbert asked.

"Because once those stuffed shirts people like to call delegates arrive, they're going to talk my ears off about how unsuitable the ship is, how small their rooms are, and things like that," Amelia replied sighing. "Once you have Delegates onboard there is no peace for the weary captain until your assignment is over and your back home reading a book in front of the fireplace or soaking in a nice hot tub."

"We haven't even been away from Montressor for a week and I'm already feeling homesick now," Delbert said.

"I agree," Amelia said, she stretched and mewed softly. Delbert grinned, as he watched her. She was truly remarkable one of the toughest captains in the fleet, and one of the cutest women he had ever met.

"Well I've got a crew to assign tasks to in a few minutes, and I believe you still have our course to confirm," Amelia said rising from her seat on the bunk.

"Aw," Delbert said, looking like a lost puppy, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Now if you keep looking at me like that then I'll have to physically remove you from the room, otherwise I'll just take pity on you and have my own wicked way with you," Amelia said smirking.

"Ohh is that a promise?" Delbert asked. His ears were perky and he had an evil look on his face.

"Out you, before I change my mind," Amelia said laughing as Delbert got up from his seat on the bunk and exited through the same door he entered. Amelia laughed to herself as the door closed, perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

(Line Break)

The next day, everyone was up and getting ready for the voyage. Last minute supplies like extra water and food were being added to the ships hold. The crew and cadets were all working hard, two cadets were scrubbing the deck, one had been assigned to the cook, and the last two were helping to straighten up the rooms for the ambassadors. Cassie was busy conducting where the supplies were to go while Amelia and Delbert Poured over the star chars to find the quickest way to the Signess cross. Delbert's last route having been rejected when he found out that there was a solar fire that had made the way impossible.

"Wouldn't it be better to go past the megalanic cloud?" Amelia asked.

"No, this is storm season, we'd no doubt run into a solar storm if we tried to go that way now. Perhaps if storm season is over by the time we are to return we can use that rout to come back by." Delbert replied.

Suddenly one of the crew came up on the deck, she was a stone person like Mr. Arrow, she snapped a smart salute. "Captain, it appears as if the delegates have arrived. What are your orders?"

Amelia straightened from her bent position and addressed the young stone woman. "Assemble those who have been assigned to show the delegates to their rooms," Amelia replied. "Tell them to get topside at once."

"Aye aye Ma'am," The stone girl replied, she saluted Amelia, then went off to do her duty.

"Showtime," Amelia said softly as she straightened her uniform and went down to the gang plank. Delbert followed her, as he had been instructed to do when the delegates arrived.

In all there was a total of five delegates. One was a male human, he had dark brown, almost black hair, green eyes, and a scar on his left cheek. He was Ambassador Pipping. Next came the felid, delegate, Ambassador Conan, despite her name she was a very attractive female Lunan. A Lunan is a type of alien with blue skin, pointed ears, green, blue, black, red, and even pink hair, amber, or grey eyes, and a tail for balance. Then there was the felid ambassador, Monica. She had brown fur with white patches, one white ear, one brown ear, and black hair. Her eyes were a shocking shade of blue. There was also a stone person who could have been Mr. Arrow's twin brother. Finally there was a Canadid. He had Brown hair, brown eyes, light brown fur, and a considerable gut. This person was William Doppler. Delbert's father.

"Of all the Canadid's in the entire freaking galaxy, why, why did they have to pick HIM?" Delbert mumbled just loud enough to catch Amelia's ears.

"What's wrong Delbert?" Amelia asked.

"That Canadid, is my Father," Delbert spat with more hatred and loathing than Amelia had ever heard anyone speak with.

"Your Father!" Amelia replied surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning of the End Part II

Chapter IV

"Your Father!" Amelia replied surprised.

"Yes, he is my father." Delbert confirmed. "It does not look as if he has seen me, will you excuse me? I believe that the scene that will take place when he recognizes me, will be neither pleasant, nor for the ears of others."

"That is a good idea Delbert, this evening after dinner I shall invite your father, Miss. Whitmore, and yourself into my stateroom, there we shall talk before anything gets out of hand." Amelia said. Delbert nodded and walked back towards his cabin, leaving Amelia to deal with the delegates.

Amelia walked over towards the delegates head held high and face stern, an intimidating image to the delegates now standing in a cluster in front of the gangplank, she addressed the group. "Welcome aboard the _'R. L. S. Legacy'. _I am Captain Amelia Smollett; my job is to make sure you get to the Sygness Cross in one piece, so that you may do your jobs. This is not a luxury barge, this is a military ship, your quarters will be small, and you will have to share cabins." As Amelia relayed her speech to the delegates, the cadets assigned to show said delegates assembled and lined up behind her; there were three, Jim, Jake, and Rebecca.

"These cadets behind me will escort you to your rooms, Delegates Monica and Conan I leave you in the capable hands of Cadet Rebecca Shnoker. Delegates Pipping and Stonemin, I leave you to cadet Jake Sinwhore. And Delegate Doppler I leave you in Jim Hawkins more than capable hands. If there is anything you require before we ship out tomorrow, please inform your Cadets who will relay your requests to me, and I will do everything within my power to see your requests are met." Amelia finished. "Mister Hawkins, a word if you please."

"Captain?" Jim said saluting Amelia.

"When you have escorted delegate Doppler to his cabin, please inform him that I request his presence in my stateroom after dinner. I expect you to be there as well." Amelia said in a low voice.

"Aye, aye Captain." Jim replied then he led Delegate Doppler to his cabin.

(Line Break)

After Dinner had been served Jim escorted Delegate Doppler to Amelia's stateroom and knocked on her door. "Enter." Amelia replied in answer to the knock. Jim opened the door and allowed Delegate Doppler to go in first then followed him. "Ah good Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Doppler, glad you could make it."

Delegate Doppler looked around the cabin noticing that they were not alone. A young girl probably just out of the academy was standing by the wall. The Captain Sat behind her desk that sat another canadid like himself on the chair opposite the Captain's

"I could hardly refuse to meet you Captain, after all this is your ship." William Doppler replied.

"Quite right, now I have been informed of your relationship to one of my crewmates." Amelia said.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." William replied.

"The Captain means, we are related, I am sure you recognize me." Delbert said then he stood from the chair he was sitting in and faced William.

The look on William's face could have pealed paint off a ship a mile away, as he recognized the Canadid standing in front of him. "Delegate Doppler, Mr. Doppler is the ships astrophysicist." Amelia Said coolly.

"You good for nothing son of a bitch," William finally said. "You run away, and we never hear from you again? Your sister did the same thing but at least we heard from her every once in a while! But nothing from you! Absolutely nothing not even a letter!" William exclaimed.

"I knew any letters I sent would be ripped up and thrown in the trash. I'm not stupid, any child who disobeys your wishes are cast aside. That is why Maria ran away, you never supported us. It was either your way or the highway and Maria and I chose the highway. Now, since we are to be stuck on board this ship together for the remainder of this mission I propose we stay away from each other as much as possible, I will say nothing to you and you will say nothing to me. Is that acceptable?" Delbert asked.

"Perfectly!" William spat his face still red.

"Very well then, now that that is settled Mr. Hawkins show Delegate Doppler out. Miss. Whitmore you are excused as well." Amelia said. Soon everyone was gone leaving Amelia and Delbert alone.

"Thank you," Delbert said.

"For what?" Amelia asked.

"For being here," Delbert replied.

Amelia stood up then and went to hug Delbert. "Anytime, you helped me with my father. Now it seems I can help you with yours."

Soon after, they went their separate ways. Amelia went to check with the bridge and Delbert went to look at their map again to double check their course.

Some days later Delbert was sitting in his cabin looking over his maps and charts when someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" He called not paying very much attention as he made a few notes. When he finished, Delbert looked up and froze, William was standing there. "May I help you with something?"

"You can actually," William replied. "I'd just like to speak with you if that's alright." Delbert nodded and William continued. "I'm sorry about how I acted the other day. I was surprised to see you here. If I recall correctly you were not a big fan of ships or of sailing in general."

"Things change. I quite like sailing now, provided the Captain picks the crew and not me." Delbert replied.

"Yes well I'm afraid I also owe you an apology that is more than a few days in coming, more like a few years. I must apologize for the way I treated you, while you still lived under my roof. I understand now why you and Maria left."

"We left because we didn't want to work for the mines. Maria wanted to work for the intergalactic police, and I wanted to unlock the mysteries of the stars. It's actually a very profitable area." Delbert replied.

"Yes well I'm sorry I was such a bastard about it all. I'm glad you've found a career you like." William said.

"I forgive you, I forgave you years ago. I just did not wish to write and be rejected by my family again. I haven't even kept in contact with Maria; I'm going to write to her as soon as I get back home." Delbert said.

"Anyway I just came here to apologize." William said. "Good night."

"Good Night." Delbert replied as William left. After that Delbert stopped working and went outside to sit on the bridge, the sky was beautiful, and a soft wind blew across the etherium but that was not what Delbert had come out to enjoy, he was secretly looking at Amelia as she reviewed their course and conferred with Miss. Whitmore the first mate. He had not come out to just look at the stars. He came out to think. Amelia was amazing in the months it would probably take to finish their assignment he hopped they could grow even closer than they were now.

* * *

Two years I left this story without even an Authors Note. I promise it's not abandoned. I'm posting this to show that I haven't abandoned the story quite yet. I've still got a plan for it I've just got to find my notes and write like crazy until my fingers are bloody stubs on my hands. I can honestly say that the confrontation between Delbert and his Father is what really stumped me in writing this chapter. Anyway, I hope your all not too mad with me and please tell me if I'm still doing an okay job with this. I really don't want to disappoint you more than I already have. Thanks bunches.


End file.
